Tomás Delgado
Tomás Delgado is a fictional character from the ABC Daytime soap opera One Life to Live. Ted King played the role from January 21, 2011 until the series finale in January 2012. Executive Producer at the time Frank Valentini offered King the opportunity to co-create the character with him and headwriter at the time Ron Carlivati, something that helped sway King to joining One Life to Live over another soap opera he was in negotiations with. King was one of several cast members who agreed to join the continued online version of the series produced by Prospect Park, although the project did not come to fruition. In December 2011, it was rumored King would join other One Life to Live stars signing on with General Hospital, however King did not make an on-screen appearance the following year. Storylines Tomás is first seen on January 21, 2011 as a struggling Parisian artist. He is found by Blair Cramer and Cristian Vega who are looking for the artist who painted Blair's portrait eight years prior. He admits to Blair that he found a photo of her from her wedding to Todd Manning at the Marché aux puces flea market from which he painted her portrait. Intrigued by Blair, Tomás goes to Llanview to see her in February, and it becomes clear that Blair has feelings for Tomás. It is soon revealed that he is Tomás Delgado, the brother of Téa Delgado. Tomás is concerned about his sister's marriage to Todd Manning, and stays in town to protect her. When Todd is shot, Tomás eventually becomes a suspect and is arrested. After Tomás threatens to blackmail Todd, Tomás and Todd broker an uneasy alliance. In June 2011, Tomás goes to New York, secretly followed by Blair. She finds out he is married, but separated. They both discover that Sebastian "Baz" Moreau is his biological son with Yvette. After being interrogated by John McBain, Téa and Blair, Tomás reveals that he was once an agent for the CIA. Years ago, he was ordered to execute Todd, but when he found him nearly beaten to death, he brought him to the agency instead. Tomás was led to believe that Todd had ties to terrorists. He discovered that his agency went rogue, and he left with the aid of Calmar, another agent of the CIA. Tomás painted Blair's portrait from her photo with Todd, feeling remorse over his actions. Tomás admits that Todd was targeted by Baker, an old associate from the rogue branch of the CIA, and stopped Baker from executing Todd, which is why Todd originally assumed that Tomás was responsible for shooting him. Tomás and Todd establish an uneasy truce in order to protect Téa and the family from suffering any reprisals because of Todd's previous dealings with Baker. At the premiere of Vickerman, Tomás announces that Todd is an impostor just as a man arrives claiming to be the real Todd Manning. Tomás later admits to Blair that he is not certain which of the two men is the real one. In August 2011, Brody Lovett and Tomás, led by McBain, infiltrate the agency headquarters and discover that the Director of the agency is Irene Manning. It is eventually revealed that the new man is indeed the real Todd Manning, while the impostor is Todd's twin brother Victor Lord, Jr., brainwashed by Irene into thinking that he was Todd. Tomás stumbles upon a dead Irene, with Todd holding the gun. Tomás, who blamed himself for taking Todd years ago, took the blame for killing Irene. Tomás accepts his fate, feeling remorseful over his past actions, but Todd eventually admits that he killed Irene. After months of Tomás trying to establish a relationship with his difficult son, Baz eventually leaves town to return to Europe to pursue a career in music. Tomás makes a promise to Téa to discover who murdered Victor Lord Jr. Realizing that Blair still has feelings for Todd, he keeps her in the dark about his suspicions about Todd, getting aid from his old friend Calmar in investigating. Todd, now working with Baker and funding a new Clandestine operation, kidnaps Calmar, and eventually Tomás. Todd plants evidence to frame Tomás for the murder of Victor Lord Jr, and kept Tomás hostage under Baker's supervision. Todd uses the opportunity to make Blair believe that Tomás was responsible for killing Victor, and reignites their relationship when Blair believes Tomás' coerced confession. Téa and McBain suspect that Tomás is innocent, and investigate Todd as the suspect in Victor's murder. McBain eventually locates Tomás, and arrests Todd for the kidnapping of Tomás and the murder of Victor. Blair and Tomás seem to reconcile, and the entire town ostracizes Todd for his role in Victor's apparent murder, and his attempts to frame Tomás. On the November 30, 2012 episode of General Hospital, Carly Corinthos and Skye Quartermaine go to Blair with news that Tomás may be Lorenzo Alcazar. Shortly thereafter, a CIA agent arrives to tell them Tomás has left on a mission. Skye, Blair and Téa leave in search of Tomás. Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional criminals Category:Delgado Family